


A Rabbit's True Calling

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: A Final Fantasy 14 fanfic.  Minor spoiler warning for events in Shadowbringers.  Marah Gesi (my player character in FF14) goes to a city of indolence and pleasure to rescue the world, but is forever changed...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Rabbit's True Calling

“A Rabbit's True Calling”, an FF14 erotic mind control/bimbofication fanfic, by DrgnmastrAlex

In the lavish surroundings of the city of Eulmore's parapets, a bronze-skinned woman with autumn-colored hair and prominent ears like a rabbit traversed its halls, seeking audience with the city's leader, Lord Vauthry. Clad in armor and sporting an imposing ax, the Viera known as Marah Gesi had accompanied her friend and adventuring cohort Alphinaud after reuniting with him in The First. The world had been ravaged by an influx of light aether, warping most of the world into a wasteland and bringing with it creatures borne from those whose aether was consumed and turned into light: the Sin Eaters. Eulmore was one of the last standing cities left in Norvrandt, the last land of The First, and compared to its surroundings and neighboring settlements, it was a den of delights and indulgence.

Marah needed this crash course introduction to Eulmore and Norvrandt itself, for she and Alphinaud were not from this land. They were from The Source, seeking to prevent this world from being completely deluged in light, and causing another cataclysm for The Source that would push her world to the brink of extinction. She was its Warrior of Light.

But here, she had to keep that to herself: Vauthry was one who seemed to welcome the Sin Eaters, if Alphinaud's information was accurate, and thus was the need to gauge how involved he was in the Sin Eater's activities. He certainly emboldened everyone in Eulmore to partake of delights and enjoy themselves as the world came to an end.

How many others shared his vision? And how many would abandon hope for this world for transient pleasure? She had to find out for herself, and in her search for an audience, she was directed to a club called 'The Bee Hive'. It had exclusive clientele, but she and Alphinaud being sponsored meant that she could access it.

The inside reminded her a bit of the brothels at Limsa Lominsa, though this was far more lavish and brazen in flaunting the wealth and allure of the kind of lifestyle Eulmore embraced: velvet curtains, gold and silver, luxurious carpeting and decorated furnishing, not to mention the clientele dressed in their finest and adorned with all manner of glitz and jewelry. A nice bar was tucked away at one corner to her left, patrons seated at it and drinking what looked to be some of the finest spirits the city had to offer. To her right was a large area, sporting all sorts of tables with a variety of patrons being serviced by waitresses. However, at its end furthest from her was a stage, likely for entertainment, and staircases led from them to platforms with golden poles jutting from them. A couple of the platforms had scantily clad women, a lithe and lovely Miqo'te woman and on the other side an Elvaan with a large bosom and long legs.

They spun in place, flaunting their beauty, providing an erotic show that bordered the line of obscene. Marah pursed her lips, amused by the dexterity of the entertainers, blushing a bit at the lascivious show, and curious as to what she might look like if she were to try it out.

She shook her head to chase away those thoughts and focus on the matter at hand. She needed to find one of the proprietors of this club: a woman by the name of Tista-Bie.

“'The Bee Hive', 'Tista-Bie'... she has to be in charge of this place, that play on words is too on the nose.” Marah smirked. She walked further in, moving to the bar to inquire further. The bartender likely knew who among these people Tista-Bie was, and possibly how to arrange a meeting if she wasn't present or immediately accessible.

“If you want information, you're going to have to order first.” the bartender told her in a smooth manner. “I don't give out information for free, and while you're sponsored and have membership, you haven't established yourself as a patron here yet.”

With a slightly exasperated look, Marah ordered a drink and passed some gil the bartender's way to cover cost and a tip. He was more accommodating after the large tip, loosening his lips up some.

“Well, yes, Tista-Bie is a regular here. I wouldn't say she's a proprietor, though she does have influence in this club. The only one who you could say owns this club is Lord Vauthry, and for obvious reasons: he's in charge of Eulmore as a nation.”

“Could Tista-Bie get me an audience with Vauthry?” Marah asked, paying for another drink, this time one that would be lighter. She followed it up with yet another tip, though this time was more reasonable in amount. The bartender didn't take offense, catching on that Marah wasn't going to let herself be taken advantage of, yet was willing to be charitable.

“Well... that depends on what you do for her. She's... capricious, to say the least.” The bartender gives her the requested drink, and she savors this one a bit more than the last. “She has enough pull that, with your sponsors being in good favor with Lord Vauthry...” He stressed the 'Lord' part of his statement, continuing, “...you could get a quick word with him. As you are.”

That caught her attention. “What do you mean 'as I am'?”

“Well, you're newcomers. You and your artist friend are still as of yet unknown to us. And there have been many who are newly inducted into Eulmore's graciousness, only to falter and prove that they aren't cut to be among us. Only those who partake of Lord Vauthry's generosity in giving us a paradise and haven from the end could truly engage in a full discussion with him. If you wanted to inquire about something at length, you may be waiting here for some time, or until you've proven you belong here.”

That wasn't what Marah was hoping to hear. Time was of the essence, and yet the bartender stated that they'd need to invest time and effort to ingratiate themselves if they wanted any more than a 'how do you do?' from Vauthry. At least she had an effective gauge for when they could speak with him at length. Of course, they could always cause problems, but causing trouble for the couple who sponsored her and Alphinaud would be cruel.

“Okay, different question. Another one of this, please.” She paid, tipping a bit more than last time as part of this back-and-forth, and once the bartender was back with her drink, she asked another question.

“Is Tista-Bie currently in the Bee Hive?”

The bartender clicked his tongue in irritation, but stifled his initial reaction to be civil in hope of more tips. “My apologies ma'am, but due to my focus on attending patrons at the bar, and being nothing more than what you see before you, I cannot keep tabs on Tista-Bie all the time. You're just going to have to wait. Watch a show, we've got a quartet about to go on. Afterwards, if I don't catch sight of her, you can decide whether you want to hang around longer or try again another day.”

Marah gave a sigh and a nod, thanking him for his time as she got up from the bar and made her way to the tables. She took a seat near the middle, watching as a Hume woman wearing attire eerily similar to those worn by hostesses at the Gold Saucer took the stage.

“Good people of Eulmore, patrons of The Bee Hive! I hope you have enjoyed your evening thus far, for we have a delightful show for you. Once again, we welcome you to indulge your senses as the amazing dancing quartet, 'Kasha's Harem', takes the stage! Enjoy the show!”

She bowed to polite applause, stepping backstage as the ambient music died down, giving way to a thrumming drumming tune that excited the heart and got the blood pumping. Marah wasn't immune to this as four lovely women, a Hume, Miqo'te, Elvaan, and Au Ra, stepped out clad in skimpy bikinis that left little to the imagination. The bikini tops and front of the thongs were adorned with a few diamonds, placed suggestively to draw the eye. Then, they began to dance, although calling it 'dancing' was a bit of a disservice to the art of dance. These were little more than erotic gyrations, thrusting hips, breasts, and asses, and some displays of agility to highlight the allure and eroticism of the four dancers.

Marah wasn't a prude. Far from it, she had paid visits to the brothels of Limsa Lominsa and appreciated the comely women and handsome men who were there to offer their 'companionship' as a service. But she was never bold enough to do more than watch for a short time before losing her nerve. Here, though, she could indulge in watching, feeling her heart beat in aroused excitement and a fluttering in her core. She let out light sighs as a heady blush reddened her cheeks, and the lights flashing and sparkling off of the diamond-studded bikinis along with their gyrations brought her into a light, erotic haze.

Her hands were starting to wander, when an attractive waitress approached and offered her a drink. The lights made the liquid look odd, as if it were pink...

“Complements of the lady over yonder.” the waitress said, gesturing to a Miqo'te with lavender hair, bangs framing her face as they trailed down before spiraling into curls. She had a definite air of elegance to her due to her hairstyle and the finery she wore, sporting an elegant green dress with black trim and a few ribbons along the sides of the skirt, and she came off as someone important. The erotic haze fizzled out as Marah thought of asking her where she might find Tista-Bie, and she sipped at the drink, finding it delightfully sweet and a little bit fruity, like a mix of berries and citrus.

“Mmmh... that's really good!” Marah did enjoy the drink, it was a bit refreshing, yet also a bit addicting too, as she felt a tingle of pleasure trickle up from her stomach to her head. “Oooh~”

“The lady would like to know if you'd care to drink some more with her.” The waitress adjusted her posture as the show came to an end.

“Oh, yes. Certainly.” Marah nodded, and got up from her seat to walk over to the noblewoman Miqo'te with the waitress in tow. She reached the table where the Miqo'te waited, and with a gesture was invited to sit opposite her.

“Another drink, I suppose?” her host smiled.

“Yes please.” Marah looked to the waitress as another glass was poured for the Viera and placed before her.

“Leave the bottle.” At the Miqo'te's behest, the waitress did so, and walked off to attend to other patrons. “Enjoy it at your leisure, I can always ask for another waitress to bring more. Now... I take it you're here for a reason? Aside from the pretty ladies, of course~”

Marah blushed a bit brighter, about to refute the Miqo'te's assertion, but she decided to drop the pretense. Why should she be ashamed here? This was a den of pleasures, it was normal for people to enjoy the views and drink. She relaxed a bit more, her stomach curling up in pleasure that made her toes curl a bit in her boots.

“Yes... I'm here to meet with Tista-Bie.” She took another sip of the sweet, fruity drink, feeling that spike of sweetness beguile her senses and mind before letting out a hum of contentment. “I'm sorry... this drink is delightful. It's... probably the best alcohol I've ever had. I can barely taste the burn, yet it feels like it's going straight to my head, heheh~”

“Oh, but that's by design~” the Miqo'te smiled knowingly. “It's a fabulous drink that appeals to the tastes of a woman, and is especially enjoyed by those burdened from their travels. I took you as an adventurer, and it seems I was right.” Her tail flicked a little in excitement. “Now, why exactly do you wish to speak with Tista-Bie?”

Marah gave a slight frown. Did she have to explain it again? Well, it was no trouble. This woman looked like she was more connected than the bartender. “I heard word that she could arrange a meeting with Vauthry for me.”

“Lord Vauthry.” The Miqo'te corrected her, and this time Marah was more accommodating to using his title. “You are in Eulmore, where Lord Vauthry rules and grants us the grace of a paradise in this wasteland. We are free of burdens here, seeking only pleasure while we still have the time to enjoy ourselves.”

The Warrior of Light felt that such a notion was simple indolence, but another drink of that sweet liquor dispelled her thoughts. It was understandable that those without the means to take up arms or affect change would seek to enjoy what time they had left. Who was she to judge or make them choose otherwise?

“My apologies... I seek an audience with Lord Vauthry. I need to speak with him regarding the threat of the Sin Eaters, and if he can provide any insight into them. I heard that he can communicate with them?”

The Miqo'te nods, her smile turning neutral as she listened. When Marah finished, she looked at the ceiling briefly in thought, then turned her attention back to Marah.

“I'm uncertain whether I can be of assistance with such an endeavor. You see... Lord Vauthry does have an arrangement with the Sin Eaters to ensure the peace of Eulmore. He wouldn't take kindly to someone attempting to disrupt such an arrangement.”

Marah blinked, leaning in. “...then you're Tista-Bie?” The Miqo'te smiled.

“Yes. I am none other than Tista-Bie, regular patron and, daresay, one of the proprietors of the Bee Hive.”

Marah looked relieved to have finally found the person she sought, but Tista-Bie's prior response was one that concerned her. But before she could answer, Tista-Bie spoke up again.

“You know what? I'll see what I can do to arrange an audience with Lord Vauthry. But I want to make sure you're worthy of such an endeavor for me. It's no simple task, so... I want to have a bit of fun before I get to work.”

Marah pursed her lips. She really needed to hurry things along, time was of the essence. But if it did require a considerable effort for Tista-Bie, it would be rude to refuse her host a moment of entertainment.

“What did you have in mind?”

Tista-Bie smirked, and pulled out a small deck of cards from her handpurse, shuffling it before laying out two sets of three cards. One set faced Marah, with a card facing up while the other two were down, while the other set faced Tista-Bie, two cards up and one facing down.

“The game is called High or Low. It's a guessing game. You must decide whether the total of your three cards are higher or lower than the total of my cards. The deck holds nine cards, numbered one through nine, and each number only appears once in the deck, so there are no repeats. If you guess correctly, you win a match. If you tie, we repeat the match.”

It was simple enough. From what Marah could see, Tista-Bie had a three and a six flipped up, and Marah had a five. That still left a good chance of being higher or lower than Tista-Bie, if her estimates were right. She took another sip of her drink, feeling that beguiling tingle swirl from her stomach to her head, bubbling up her thoughts and making her let out a sigh of pleasure. What was this again? Ah, that's right. It was a little hard to focus, what with the lighting and this delightful drink...

“Best of three matches wins the game. If you win, I'll do whatever I can to arrange an audience with Lord Vauthry. If I win... hehe~ I get to make a request of you, and you'll have to wait until tomorrow to try again.”

Marah frowned at that, though she had to take a moment to remember why that wasn't reasonable for her. Yeah, she had to get an audience with Lord Vauthry as soon as possible. For the... information on the Sin Eaters, right. Why was it so hard to focus now?

“I understand. So... do I say high or low now, or do you do something first?” Another drink, making her toes curl a bit more and her mind haze a bit. She felt... warm. A little gooey and bubbly now, and it was hard not to smile, both because she felt good and because Tista-Bie was so pretty.

“Of course! Have your fun~”

“I'll pick... low.”

Tista-Bie first flipped over Marah's second card, revealing a seven and putting her at twelve. She was higher than Tista-bie, but there were still two cards that could push Tista-Bie over, though it was low odds. Then Tista-Bie flipped her card and revealed... a two, putting her at a total of eleven.

“Since there's no way you can have a lower total than I currently do, I win this match.” Tista-bie smiled, taking the cards and shuffling them before dealing a new set of three cards to each of them. This time Tista-Bie got a three and a seven, while Marah got a five. It was promising, but Marah could still get a lot more than Tista-Bie could. She finished her drink to temper her nerves, feeling that bubbliness take away her worries as her thoughts bubbled up and her eyes became a little glassy.

“Mmm, I hope you enjoyed your drink. It seems like it's starting to affect you.”

“Heehee...yeah... feels really good... everything looks kinda pink... pretty...” Marah smiled a bit flirtatiously at Tista-Bie, and the Miqo'te smiled back.

“Well, let's finish up the game first, then maybe we can have a talk about other things besides business.” Tista-Bie winked. “Call high or low.”

“Low?” Marah looked a little confused, now that her thoughts were in a bubbly haze and her body was erotically warmed up. Tista-Bie nodded, and Marah took that as affirmation that she should go low.

“I'll pick low then...~”

“Low it is~” Tista-Bie flipped Marah's second card, revealing a four, then Tista-Bie flipped her third card, revealing a one.

“Uh-oh... better hope for a two~”

She flipped Marah's last card... it was a six. Marah went high again, and lost the game.

“Ooohhh... I lost...” She was having a hard time trying to remember why that was a bad thing, but a few of the bubbles in her head popped, echoing pleasure through her body and making her feel good.

“You did. So I won't be helping you gain an audience with Lord Vauthry today. You could try for tomorrow, of course. But first, you're going to fulfill my request, beautiful~”

Another giggle slipped out as Marah dreamily nodded. Yes, that was fair. She lost, and so she had to do what Tista-Bie asked.

“Follow me. We're going to have a special show in a bit, and you're going to love what we have slated for the entertainment~”

About an hour later, the woman who had presented the dancing troupe from earlier had returned, with the lights shining on her and pulling the attention of the Bee Hive's patrons.

“Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed citizens of our glorious Eulmore! We have a new act for you to indulge in. An exotic act like we haven't had before: a Veena! The lovely, feminine and strong race from the Rak'tika Woods that have been in seclusion for so long! Although this one claims she's from another world!”

The audience laughs along with the presenter.

“Regardless, it's rare to see a Veena, and rarer still to see one outside of the woods, so we hope you enjoy the spectacle of her being broken in as a regular performer for your pleasure. Her very first dance is one we've titled 'A Rabbit Going into Heat', and you'll be able to see the transformation from stalwart adventurer to sultry vixen on stage! It's a once-in-a-lifetime sight that won't be seen again, so ingrain this performance into your minds! Please welcome Marah Gesi to the stage!”

With a delectable sigh of pleasure, Marah stepped out from behind the curtains onto the stage, clad in a glossy red silk bustier, fishnet stockings, white heels, and a black choker. Her natural beauty was on display, showing toned, luscious legs, nice curves, and a prominent bosom. She looked dazed, but happy, as she approached a pole and grabbed onto it, before pressing her body against it.

Its cool feel felt wonderful against the thrumming heat in her body. She felt on fire, an erotic magma coursing through her body as she subtly shuddered. She had forgotten why she had come to the Bee Hive, but she knew that she needed to work off this heat. Pretty, lovely Tista-Bie had told her that dancing would help, and dancing with the pole especially, and particularly in front of all those people, so Marah did as she asked.

The music started. Everything looked pink to Marah. Her body was alight with lust and need, so she did what instinctively was right: she ground against the pole, undulating her body in a hedonistic fashion, shuddering all the while as she clenched her eyes in a heady bliss. She humped it, undulating over and over again for a good minute before she slowly began to twirl, needing another cool part of the pole on her skin. Everything felt sensitive, everything felt so good and HOT, and she needed to work it out and cool down. Her ass cheeks were pressed against the pole, rubbing it up and down as she gripped it from behind, before locking her legs around the pole and showing great dexterity in spinning around it. Her head was inches from the floor as she spun, using her inertia to avoid injury as her hair dragged across it like an alluring curtain.

“More...still so hot... need to dance... need to cool down...”

Her whispers were unheard, even if her lips were seen moving, and with great core and upper arm strength she pulled herself back up, wrapped around the pole as she clung to it and humped it more. Her lust was now dribbling down her legs as she licked and kissed the pole, her lips plumping and gaining a permanent, glossy pink sheen. Each hump she did felt so good against her sex, and each jiggle of her body made her breasts increase by a size while her rear bubbled out and thighs grew meaty.

Her panting, her passion was all on display, as a horny Viera danced to stabilize the fluctuating aether in her body caused by arousal and the laced drink Tista-Bie had been supplying her. It was laced with light aether, not enough to begin the process of turning someone into a Sin Eater, but enough that it would cause a reaction within their body that required balancing out. It would wipe out her memories, altering her form, and making her susceptible to Vauthry's command over light aether.

Marah couldn't remember for the life of her why she came here now, all she knew was that dancing felt good, that feeling good was important, probably the most important thing to her. And having an audience when she made herself feel good was the best feeling of all~

By now, the aetheric reaction was affecting even her clothes, as her liquid lust was laced with altered aether and triggering a change in her bustier. It turned into a glossy pink, while her hair paled from its autumn red to a platinum blonde.

“Gotta feel good... horny... wanna like, fuck hotties...~”

Her panting increased as she turned from a stoic hero to a bronze-skilled, white-haired fuckbunny, her hair even gaining pink frosted tips and her ears gaining the same. Her transformation was almost complete.

“Aaauuh~ Ahhhnn~ OohHHHNNN~”

She climaxed, fully giving into her urges. She kissed the pole again, plump pink lips sucking on it while a pink tongue lolled out to lick it. Her irises were a bright pink as she stared out into the audience, getting an erotic thrill from entertaining the crowds with her lust. They were cheering, throwing gil at her as she hummed and posed erotically, her dance and transformation complete. Her body was now a wet dream, breasts barely covered by her bustier while it rode into her ass and crotch, constantly stimulating her. Her hair had become more wild, yet still alluring, and pink was her theme to match her new purpose in life.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the transformation is complete! I give you our newest entertainer: Rasi! She'll be doing double duty as both an entertainer and as a concubine for Lord Vauthry~!”

It was then that Rasi felt a presence in her mind, heating up her womb and making her completely obedient. She shuddered, feeling incredibly wet as she walked off stage with a sexy swaying strut to her hips.

“I am coming, Lord Vauthry. I obey completely~” A lovely purr left her throat. The Warrior of Light was no more. In her place was a hedonistic bimbo whose appetite for exhibitionism and sex could never be slaked. She would attend her master, Lord Vauthry, and perform for his delight and the delight of those who had fallen into indolence and pleasure.

It was a good way to live out the world's last days~

The End


End file.
